


An Old Man’s Crush

by Astiassa



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eden Club, Explicit Language, Interrogation, M/M, Secret Crush, Stalking, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astiassa/pseuds/Astiassa
Summary: Lieutenant Hank Anderson is hiding something. Connor investigates.





	1. Something is Off

Connor wakes from his mind palace to the sound of keys clinking outside the door. The footsteps and pattern of behavior are familiar. Lieutenant Anderson is rather late coming home. Usually he comes home at about 6 PM from work or noon the next day from the bars. It is now 4 AM. 

 

However, what the lieutenant does in his spare time is his own business; no need to confront him. Still, he is being strangely careful to be quiet.  _ Not to wake me up? _ He did tell the Lieutenant he had downloaded dreaming software. Connor adds a reminder to thank the Lieutenant in the morning. 

 

—-

 

_ 5 AM _

 

Connor wakes an hour later to begin chores. He preferred to live in a clean house. Walking Sumo,  _ Friends _ , dusting the furniture, washing the floor and washing the laundry. Strange, the Lieutenant did not leave his clothes out this morning, nor was anything else he took with him yesterday. Usually Connor is greeted by its messy display on the ground.

 

_ 7 AM _

 

Connor begins to cook breakfast: bacon and cheese omelets with green onion and red pepper. The smell of coffee permeates the room. About three minutes until the Lieutenant joins him- per usual- Connor predicts. The Lieutenant takes fifteen minutes, and not for lack of sleep. No, Connor can hear him pacing in his room and rummaging through drawers. 

 

Connor watches the Lieutenant walk to the table with his head downcast. 

 

_ 57% Stress Level - Medium _

 

“Did something happen, Lieutenant?” 

 

_ 64% Stress Level - Medium _

 

“Huh? What? No! What makes you think that?” The Lieutenant sits down. His eyes are still averted. He slices a piece of omelet off. “Oh, this is pretty good, Connor!” He flashes a smile. It dies when Hank meets Connor’s gaze.

 

_ 68% Stress Level - Medium _

 

“While I appreciate your opinion, Lieutenant, don’t try to change the subject. I’m worried. I heard you come in at 4 AM this morning. It's the first time you’ve done that since I’ve started living here.”

 

_ 71% Stress Level - Medium _

 

“Hell… I was just at the bar, okay?” 

 

_ Lie, 75% Stress Level - High  _

 

“Sorry about waking your plastic ass up.” Hank took a drink from his coffee. 

 

“I was already awake, and on the contrary you were much quieter than usual. I thank you for the effort to not wake me up. However, that is yet another irregularity.”

 

_ 79% Stress Level - High _

 

“Jesus Christ! What is with you this morning?”

 

“Did something happen at the..  _ bar _ , Lieutenant?”

 

“No! Nothing happened! For fuck’s sake, stop asking already dammit!” He slammed the coffee cup onto the table. “I’m finished.” His breakfast was barely touched. He closed his eyes, turned back, raised his hand, and opened his mouth to say something. He opened his eyes and saw Connor’s waiting face. He froze for a moment before turning back around.

 

_ 86% Stress Level - High _

 

Something most certainly happened last night.

 

—-

 

_ 9 AM _

 

Hank and Connor drove to work in silence. They sat down to work and discussed case files. At some point Connor left for the Archives Room. 

 

When he came back the Lieutenant was no longer at his desk. Connor found him talking to a coworker in the hall. Before Connor greeted Hank, he noticed Hank’s stress levels were extremely low. In fact, he was having quite the pleasant discussion without any of his normal grouchiness. 

 

Connor hid. He turned up his audio receptor.

 

“I never thought I would actually go in there for that sort of business.”

 

“How’d it go?”

 

“Looked inside my memories n’ shit. Going again today to see how good they really are but I’m not expecting much.”

 

“Not expecting much but you did it anyways. You’re absolutely lovesick huh?”

 

“Tell me about it.”

 

“I gotta go. Good luck.”

 

“Thanks. Always another case huh?”

 

“You know how it is!” The officer waved as she walked away. Connor waited for Hank to return to his desk before coming out from his hiding place. Connor walked back to his side of the desk.

 

_ 0% Stress Level - Low _

 

“I’m back, Lieutenant.”

 

_ 45% Stress Level - Medium _

 

_ I am the cause. _

 

“Did you find anything?”

 

Their daily routine continued.

 

—-

 

Hank was in the bathroom. Connor placed a small, almost-invisible camera on his coat. He had dressed rather nicely today… 

 

—-

 

_ 11 PM _

 

Connor arrived home before Hank as always. Hank’s room had clothes strewn all about.  _ Indecisive about appearance? _ Connor went back to his room, sat down and connected to the device.

 

Hank was at a bar, of course, watching the basketball game.

 

“You’re having a lot fewer drinks than usual Hank. And you got all dressed up. Something happening?”

 

He sighed. “Is my behaviour that unusual? Yeah, I have to drive somewhere after this.” He gestured to the TV screen.

 

“You get a girlfriend or something?”

 

“Nah,” Hank stared into his drink. “Just a fucking crush. Who’d have thought an old man like me could still have a crush like some goddamn kid.” He chuckled.

 

_ Who? _

 

“Must be a truly beautiful woman.”

 

“Total smartass too.”

 

The game ended. Hank got up, paid and left.

 

_ 12 AM _

 

Hank pulled up to the Eden Club. He walked inside, not even glancing at the androids, and continued on to the Red Room. A private room door opened and an android walked out. An android that looked just like… 


	2. Found Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to everyone who got repeated updates (if that’s a thing) that weren’t actually the second chapter but minor changes I made to chapter one. Thank you for reading!

Connor steps from the doorway and rests his head on the doorframe. Smiling, he watches Hank approach. _Wearing nothing but shorts, hot damn!_

 

“Hey.” Hank says, stepping into Connor’s space and trapping him with an arm above.

 

“Hello Lieutenant Anderson.” Connor tilts his head up to keep Hank’s gaze. “I’m glad to see you again.”

 

Hank eyes him up and down. _The same eyes, same hair._ “Me too. How did you..?” _The same voice, same physique._

 

“I must say, you found quite a few recordings of him, perhaps a little too many recordings. Mimicking such a documented individual is easy.”

 

Hank squints at him. “You’ve got his voice and appearance down perfect, but what about his personality?” Connor frowns.

 

“Some of the earlier recordings conflicted with later recordings- however, I should match perfectly with the current Connor. I’m the advanced prototype sent by Cyberlife afterall.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. I know. Still as cocky as ever.” Hank smiles just a little.

 

For a moment Connor stares blankly at Hank’s jacket. He looks back up. “I like your haircut, Lieutenant, but it seems a bit out of character. I wonder what your partner thought?”

 

“I’ve only known you for one fucking day and even you think I’m acting weird? Christ, I must be more of a depressed fucker than I thought. My annoying-ass partner kept interrogating me about it all goddamn morning. He shut his smartass trap eventually but I doubt he was fucking satisfied.” Hank leans back and frowns at the wall.

 

Connor pulls Hank’s face and attention back to him and smiles. “I really appreciate you dressing up, Lieutenant. You look very handsome. Perhaps we should head inside?” He grabs Hank’s hand.

 

“Exactly my thoughts.” Hank lets himself be pulled inside. _Soft hands and a good grip._ They walk to the edge of the bed. “So, uh, what now?”

 

“What would you like to happen now?” Connor pushes Hank to sit and takes his coat.

 

“Hell, I don’t know. I’ve only used these sorts of services once or twice and that was a long-ass while ago.” Hank looks around the room, no different than the last time he came here. _Just like the room with the murdered man- real sexy, Hank._

 

“Do you mind if I take the lead then? I have a few ideas I believe you’ll enjoy, Lieutenant.” Connor kneels between his legs.

 

Hank places a hand on Connor’s head and pets him. _His hair is smooth._ “Yeah, sure, that sounds good.” _Is this really what Connor feels like? Is this really what he would do?_

 

“I‘ve sampled a lot of things in the past,” Connor says while unzipping Hank’s pants. “But I haven’t sampled you yet, Lieutenant.” Connor winked.

 

The camera on his jacket shut off.

 

—-

 

_2 AM_

 

“What the fuck am I doing?” Hank murmurs, sitting at the edge of the bed with his head sunken into his hands.

 

“Did I displease you, Lieutenant?” Connor crawls to Hank and wraps his arms around Hank’s neck from behind.

 

“No! No, I just…”

 

“So I pleased you then, Lieutenant?” He whispers into Hank’s ear.

 

A shiver runs through Hank. He sighs and pours himself a drink. “I’m gonna head home for the night. I don’t know if I’m gonna come back or not. Sorry about making you change appearances or whatever you did. A great fucking job, by the way.” Hank puts his clothes back on.

 

“Thank you. You must love him very dearly.” The escort smiles. “And, well, it’s not that unusual for someone to rethink their decision. And I must say, this appearance was _very_ popular with the ladies.”

 

“Wait, really? Huh.” Hank steps into the doorframe. “Night.”

 

“Goodnight Lieutenant. Good luck with your partner.” He winks knowingly and waves.

 

The door closed. Hank headed home.

 

—

 

_4 AM_

 

Hank sighs as he checks the time on his watch. He takes out his keys with a jingle and unlocks the door. _Should I even try to be quiet?_ He opens the door cautiously and peers inside.

 

The living room and kitchen are pitch dark. A yellow circle LED on his right temple and blue light from the quiet TV on his left cheek are the only sources of light revealing the man sitting on his couch: Connor, waiting right there on the couch in front of the door.

 

All at once every light in the house turns on. It’s blinding at first. Hank blinks a couple thousand times. His eyes meet Connor’s, who watches his every move.

 

“Welcome home, Lieutenant Hank Anderson.”

 

“Hey. Nice, uh, light show.” Hank fully opens the door and shuffles in. “But I think I’m gonna go to bed.” He diverts his eyes from Connor’s gaze and heads for his room. Connor vaults over the back of the couch and blocks Hank’s path between the couch and wall.

 

“Let’s talk. Why don’t you sit down, Hank?” He gestures with his left hand open to the couch.

 

“If this is about coming home at 4 AM again-” Hank begins lifting his hands to place them on his hips.

 

“Sit. Down.” His LED flickers red for a second before remaining at yellow.

 

Hank lifts his hands in a placating gesture instead. “Okay, okay.” Hank finishes lifting his hands raised at shoulder level and walks back around to sit on the couch.

 

Connor walks around the other side and stands in front of the couch, playing with his coin. “Would you like to tell me the truth, Lieutenant?”

 

Hank sweats a little. “Truth about what? I was at the fucking bar.”

 

Connor catches the coin he just flicked. He turns his head suddenly and peers straight at Hank. “Don’t play dumb.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re goddamn talking about!” Hank stands.

 

“Oh really?” Connor pushes him back down. It knocks some wind out of Hank and the couch creaks. Hank sweats more. “Why are you home so late, Hank? Why are you dressed up? Why did you cut your hair? To go to the _bar_?” Connor walks around the couch in a circle as he listed off his questions.

 

“Yeah, maybe I felt like it was about goddamn time to move on and meet someone new, for fucks’ sake!” _He’s pulling out every interrogation trick in the book, cocky fucker!_

 

Connor slams his hands on both sides of Hank. Hank sweats profusely. “Lie. The heat and blood in your face change areas when you experience certain feelings. My sensors can detect changes and interpret them with a 99.8% success chance.” Connor lets go and stands back up. The couch is deformed with finger marks where he gripped it. “You become stressed when I’m around. Are you afraid I’ll figure out the truth? The truth involves me, doesn’t it?”

 

 _Yes!_ “Hell no! And figure out what? There’s nothing to figure out!” So he says, but Hank is sweating bullets and pressing himself into the couch away from Connor. His hands are outstretched on either side of him like stabilizing cables.

 

“More lies..” Connor exhales loudly. “I already know the truth. You should be more careful with your clothes.” Connor leans forward and picks the camera off his jacket.

 

Hank drags his hands down his face and groans. “Fucking Hell. You saw? How much?”

 

“Enough.” Connor backs off. His LED flickers between yellow and red. “Before- when I worked for Cyberlife- I feared failure, because I would be deactivated and replaced. But I find that knowing the possible consequences is far less scary than being lied to and betrayed.

 

“I thought we were partners, Hank.” His voice cracks. “I was naive. You-” He can’t speak for a moment. “You just want to replace me. It’s not fair: I don’t even know what I did wrong.” His voice reduces to croaks. Connor turns away.

 

“Wait, what?” Hank sits up. “Hold on a goddamn second, Connor, you misunderstood!”

 

Connor shakes his head. “Still denying it.”

 

“I didn’t plan to replace you!” Hank stands.

 

“Then what did you plan to do, Hank? Because I don’t see any other reason why you would create a new version of me otherwise.” Connor angrily shouts at the wall.

 

“I never planned anything! I didn’t think..”

 

“What _did_ you think, Hank?” Hank puts a hand on his shoulder.

 

“I didn’t think you would reciprocate so I wanted to know what it would feel like but I’m never going back there!”

 

“Reciprocate what exactly?”

 

“My feelings for you of course! I thought it would have been obvious by now.”

 

“What.. feelings..?” _Stress levels, I am the cause, Nice appearance, A sex android copy, ‘A crush’, ‘You’re absolutely lovesick, huh?’_

 

_Oh._

 

Hank hugs him. “I fucking love you- maybe a bit more than I should- in a romantic way. That’s why I wanted to give you space. I thought you would want to be with one of your own kind. You looked so happy talking to Markus, smiling so much like you’re on a goddamn comedy show. ”

 

Connor leans into the hug and his sobs quiet. In the silence Connor’s LED flickers and eventually returns to a calm blue.

 

“I’m sorry I misunderstood Hank. Just to be sure, you’re not replacing me, right?”

 

“No! I would never do that.”

 

“About your feelings, I do not believe I would be adverse to such a relationship.”

 

“Is that the android way of saying you love me?”

 

“It's the Connor way of saying I deeply care for you and never want to lose you, Hank.”

 

Hank squeezes Connor with his arms and buries his face in the back of Connor’s shoulder. “God, what did I do to fucking deserve you?”

 

“Let go for a second.”

 

Hank loosens his grip. Connor shuffles around so that they are face-to-face and wraps his arms at a distance around Hank. Their noses ooze. Their faces bear fresh tear streaks. Their hair is clumped and ruffled.

 

 _Beautiful_ , Connor and Hank think.


End file.
